


Embraced

by Fannibalistic



Series: Harry & Henry [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Extended Scene, Ficlet, Hugs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Scents & Smells, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: A very short one shot based on the hug scene in “Horrible From Supper”. Henry’s POV.
Relationships: Henry Collins/Harry D. S. Goodsir
Series: Harry & Henry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Embraced

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about hugs a lot lately, (fandom and ‘real life’) especially this one. 
> 
> My first time writing for The Terror and I haven’t finished the whole season yet (I am verrry late to this party) but I couldn’t wait to write this! Enjoy, hopefully! 💜

Harry was warm. 

Well, none of them were warm anymore, but his arms seemed to radiate a heat all of their own and it pushed its way through Henry’s skin, uninvited but welcome. He sank further into him the way he remembered sinking into a warm bed after a hard day. Safe and comfortable, _a good place to rest_.  He was almost sure he could feel the doctor's heartbeat even through all their layers of clothing. 

Harry smelled like they all smelled at the moment. Of cold. And damp. And themselves. But something else filled Henry’s nostrils above all of that as  his head rested on the other man’s shoulder. _Something different. Something sweet._ Maybe it was a heady mix of all the medications that he doled out to the men, hanging on the fabric of his uniform like a prescription pad personified.  Or maybe it was just him. Maybe this was how Harry Goodsir smelled but Henry had never been quite this close before to notice. Whatever it was, he liked it. And the way Harry’s sideburn had brushed against his ear as he pulled him into their embrace. Coarse but somehow soft enough to almost tickle his cold skin, he would remember the sensation along with all the others he felt, here in Harry’s arms. 

He wished it could last forever. This one hug. Strong and soft. Firm but tender. But like all really good things in life, at least in Henry’s experience, it had to end.

He wondered, hoped even, as they gently pulled back from each other, still not quite letting go, if Doctor Goodsir felt the same. 

Something in his face, the warmth in his eyes like the warmth that had radiated from his arms, told Henry that he did. 

  
  



End file.
